The cause of the fetal alcohol syndrome described in offspring of alcoholic pregnant women is at present not known. The hypothesis is put forth that the malformations observed in newborn infants of chronic alcoholics may be linked to nutrtional factors. Alcoholics are commonly deficient in vitamin A and B1, in folic acid, the mineral elements magnesium and zinc. It is known that both magnesium and zinc deficiency during pregnancy lead to congenital malformations in laboratory animals which resemble those seen in the fetal alcohol syndrome in infants. The research proposed will document whether alcoholic pregnant women and their newborn infants are deficient in any of these nutrients and whether such deficiencies are correlated with the incidence and pathology of the fetal alcohol syndrome. Furthermore, in a series of experiments using the rat as experimental model the fetal alcohol syndrome will be induced in offspring of pregnant rats in order to study the effects on the developing fetus in terms of congenital abnormalities, brain development and nutrition status. Some animal studies will be desiged to obtain information whether it is possible to prevent or alter the expression of the fetal alcohol syndrome by insuring optimum nutrition of the fetus by nutrient supplementation.